


Monument

by Katherine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: They made a monument.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Monument

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



They made a monument, set with removed control chips and armour pieces, the latter contributed by many of the clones. Entrapta scorched details, Hordak and Wrong Hordak handing her things to help but neither ready to participate directly in the minor destruction.

Mermista and Perfuma headed the design committee. Adora vetoed a statue of She-Ra atop the wave-like curves, but agreed there should be something to mark that they had won.

The tree was Scorpia's idea.

Perfuma said, quiet yet fierce, "It will keep growing. Everything living does. The roots will crumble the rest."

Catra showed her teeth. "That's perfect."


End file.
